


Devotion

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cussing, M/M, Memories, Teasing, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps you would like to claim me yours, Shizu-chan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devotion

_Shizu-chan… Will you ever, ever admit defeat? Because, let's be honest, you really think trying to keep me from Ikebukuro is gonna work? It won't. Silly Shizu-chan! I think those pathetic ideas of yours are only your way of showing me your affection. That, or you're just a sadistic bastard. You really enjoy to hit me, don't you?  I'm starting to think, Shizu-chan, that you get off on this. You kinky son of a bitch. I think you should be honest with yourself and admit that you fucking want me._

_And I know just how you want me._

_You want to throw me over one of those dirty walls on the alley where we used to meet before, don't you? And you want to slap the shit out of me. And then, when my cheeks are red and my eyes are wet, when I'm shivering and laughing on your stupid face, you want to pin my arms up and kiss me. Hard. You want to stick your tongue in my mouth and make me scream. Loud. When the only_ _light sources we have are the moon and one or two dusty street lamps. When you can just feel the danger, and that only makes you want it more._

_And then you want to pull my hair, really really hard. You love the way my dark hair contrasts with your constantly injured strong hands, don't you? You want to do it so hard that I have no option but to get on my knees. Picture it, Shizu-chan. You love to have me on my knees, wrapped around your legs. You want to make me your personal bitch. And then, you want to pull me up again and make me face the wall, so I can feel the cold bricks on my face. Just so you can have me all for yourself. And then you get closer to me, and you start leaving bruise marks on my neck. You love it, don't you? You love to know you were the one who did them. The one who claimed me yours._

_After that little aggressive show of yours, you want me to get on my knees again and slowly unbutton your jeans, don't you? I know you do. Naughty, Shizu-chan. You want me to lower your boxers a bit too, don't you? I can see you're hard. Just for me. You're throbbing. Your pupils are dilated, and your breathing is fast as hell. You swallow a small groan and grab my hair. You want me to gag, Shizu-chan? You're so forceful. As my mouth swallows your cock, I can see your face blushing. You bite your lower lip, because it's getting really hard to contain your small and raspy moans, ain't it?  Don't contain them. I love them. I love to know I'm the one who makes the Oh So Strong Shizuo moan and lose his control._

_And I speed up, because I know that the faster I go the louder you moan. The way my tongue leaves small licks on your cock makes you lose it so much. You love the friction, the oh so sweet friction. I can see you're really entertained, Shizu-chan, but there is something I'm gonna do that will make you cum. Really hard, just for me. Something that will make you moan my name. I know you want to know what that thing is._

_I take my trembling hand and slowly my digits find their way to your balls, right a little bit under them. Just a small touch and your muscles are suddenly stricken with pleasant shivers. Your body can do nothing but show how much it appreciates my touch with its small spasms. You’re moaning really loud now. Although I really love it, Shizu-chan, try to keep it lower. People might see us. I keep touching you really slowly, just like you like it. Your hips are raising now, and I bet you feel that so familiar sensation._

_Cum for me, Shizu-chan. Do it. And as you do it, I can see the sweat on your forehead and the hands which were grabbing my hair so forcefully are now weak. I made you weak, weak for me. I own you. And a great, nice pet I have._

_I’d love to do so much more with you, Shizu-chan. It’s up to you._

_I’ve got a dead, insane, obsessive devotion for you, Shizuo. It’s a fire, waiting to be extinguished. It’s a curse, waiting to be destroyed. But I've got you. You’re so, so mine._  
 _I’m claiming you mine, just like a winner claims their prize. You’re_ _my_ _prize. My personal little toy.  Perhaps you would like to claim me yours, Shizu-chan?_

**Author's Note:**

> too much smut. altho i suck at writing it, i aint even sorry.


End file.
